Don't touch me
by momokawaii
Summary: /dongwook menemukan seorang siswa SMA yang pingsan didepan rumahnya/ ... aku dirantai?/ kenyal... seperti mengemut permen.bibirnya manis, makan apa sih dia? tangannya menyingkirkan poniku, mata kami saling menatap dan terus berciuman. tubuhku panas, sesekali memaksa menarik nafas. tanganku berpegangan pada bibir bathup. gemetaran dan kedinginan/all changminpov
1. Chapter 1

-  
"lapar... kakiku sakit... ya tuhan..."  
BRUK!  
namaku Changmin, 18 tahun, dan hidup seperti gelandangan, terlunta-lunta sendiri... menyedihkan, cocok sebagai manusia sampah paling cepat lenyap di dunia...  
keluarga? aku saja lupa wajah ibuku sejak 10 tahun lalu. aku manusia yang rendah dibanding kucing liar sekalipun. sial...  
"jadi sekarang giliran kami yang merawatnya?"  
"apa boleh buat kan?harus digilir ke semua kerabat"  
"kucing liar saja lebih bagus daripada anak seperti dia"  
"alangkah baiknya kalau dia pergi saja..."  
lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada mendengar manusia iblis seperti mereka mengusirku 'halus'  
pik!  
kenapa ada anjing? apa aku bermimpi?  
pik!  
mataku terbuka sempurna. EH?  
"guk!"  
di-dimana ini?  
"ya ampun tidurmu nyenyak sekali tadi"  
.tap. suara seorang namja yang rendah seperti berbisik. mataku menangkap pergerakan orang itu. namja tinggi sekitar 180 lebih. mata tajam dan rambut keemasan.  
"dokter bilang kau pingsan karena kelaparan, seperti kucing liar saja"  
rasanya... sedikit familiar... tapi aku lupa...  
"siapa kau?" tanyaku pelan, tenggorokanku sedikit sakit.  
"Kim Dongwook, ah kau nggak tahu ya?"

"maunya sih kuserahkan kepolisi saja tapi rasanya percuma, karna kau berbahaya"  
orang ini...  
CRAAK!  
"Jadilah anak yang baik sampai kau sembuh, arraseo?"  
a-aku DIRANTAI!

CRAK!  
jelas sekali suara belt rantai melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. dadaku bergemuruh. ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg benar2 menjadikanku hewan!  
"aku orang baik,ini hanya rantai" ucapnya santai sambil mengangkat tanganku.  
"jangan bercanda dasar mesum! dan jangan sentuh aku!" aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar. kenapa aku harus dipungut orang itu? dipungut? apa artinya aku ingin jadi peliharaan? pabbo minku! "astaga rumahnya luas sekali"  
... harusnya tidak seperti ini. aku berkeliling dari satu kerabat ke kerabat yg lain. terus menerus meminta maaf. akhirnya aku berpikir untuk menghilang dan kabur dari rumah selama 3 hari... tapi aku malah tertangkap oleh namja bernama kim apa tadi.  
"ka-kamarnya banyak, siapa dia sampai bisatinggal ditempat seperti ini? mana pintu keluarnya nih" monologku terus berdengung melihat lorong yg tidak habisnya.  
SING. mataku menangkap sebuah ruangan. otomatis kakiku berbelok. ruangan besar di dalamnya ada piano putih. cantik.  
"siapa dia sebenarnya?"  
tanganku meraih sebuah kaset bersampul foto orang tadi. dia... solo singer dan pianis?  
"benar"  
sebuah tangan melingkar di leherku. kepalanya menempel disamping wajahku. dekat sekali.  
"kalau kau sebutkan namaku, akan kumainkan lagu apapun untukmu"  
slurp! lidahnya menjilat di telingaku. hidungnya disapukan di pipi kananku.  
orang ini..  
"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"  
graup! aku mengigitnya sekuat tenaga. eh? dia tida kesakitan? wajahnya makin mendekat  
"kau lapar ya?"  
EH?

"Silahkan makan, akan kulepas rantainya, ah lebih menarik jika tetep begini"  
"apanya yg menarik dasa mesum!"  
"aku mau tau sebenarnya aku mesum atau tidak, hahaha"  
pria aneh...  
"apa kau sendirian?"  
"ani, anjing bulu hitam itu namanya jiro, dan kucing liar bernama minku"  
"aku bukan peliharaanmu!"  
"hahaha"  
"kau tau namaku?"  
"KTPmu, aku jg hubungi keluargamu"  
"apa kata mereka?"  
"'tidak kenal'begitu katanya"  
... "nggak aneh" kutinggalkan meja makan.  
sial!

just prolog, kalo like banyak dan respon kalian bagus bkal di lanjutin.  
ohya, ini kubuat persis sama komik judul "don't touch me" tapi aku tambahin yadong dan sedikit percakapan yg beda, so... next or delete?

momo


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T TOUCH ME

SE7MIN

Untuk para shipper ^^

Yang ga suka pegi ke laot sono

#1#

-  
Ibu yang wajahnya sudah kulupa, membuangku saat umurku 5 tahun. sejak saat itu aku berkeliling dari kerabat satu kekerabat lain. dimanapun aku berada selalu dianggap merepotkan.  
aku... selalu sendirian.  
"hosh... hosh.. hosh..."  
nafasku hampir putus rasanya berlari selama 2 hari dari rumah Choi Dongwook. hebat, namja itu bahkan masih tersisa diingatanku, dan konyolnya lagi aku hafal rute rumahnya jika aku mau kembali lagi ke rumah mansion itu. tidak, dia pasti akan sama dengan orang-orang disekitarku. yeah, mereka hanya akan bersimpati selama 5 jam saja kemudian buang saja anak itu pikir mereka.  
kruyukkk~  
"aishh! bisakah kalian bertahan 5 hari lagi eoh?" teriakku pada mahluk didalam perutku. berani bertaruh kalau aku bahkan masih hidup jika ditelantarkan di hutan. shit! kalau saja aku tau arah ke hutan. aku buta arah namun aku punya daya ingat dan insting kuat. apa? kalian menyebutku persis kucing? silahkan sajalah!  
aku menoleh ke kanan kiri. jam 10 malam kukira.  
"dia nggak akan mengejarku sampai kesini..." kekehku.  
tapi kemudian hujan begitu derasnya langsung membasahi tubuhku. air hujan amis ya? ah bukan, ternyata aku menangis...  
makanya aku mengerti, nggak ada seorangpun yang akan menjemputku. tidak ada...  
"HUAAAAAA... HUWAAAA... UMMAAAA... APPAAA... HALMONI... HUWAAAHH ... AKU MAU PULANG UWWAA"  
menyedihkan, kenapa aku begitu kesepian Tuhan ...  
"minku"  
tubuhku terangkat. berputar menghadap orang itu. dia menggendongku seperti koala.  
"ketangkap kau, pulang yuk?"  
dia datang...  
se7en...  
"ke-kenapa.."  
"dingin kan? nanti kena flu"  
"ke.. KENAPA...? KENAPA KAU MENANGKAPKU SAMPAI KESINI? KAU NGGAK SEPERTI ORANG BAIK!"  
dia berhenti menatapku dengan sangat aneh. kemudian dia menciumku tepat dibibir.  
"karena kau manis, kucing yang manis"  
MWO?  
dia menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leherku. geli dan panas. padahal hujan begitu dingin.  
"kucing yang tersesat harus kembali ke masternya, akulah mastermu, yang akan menjagamu tetap hidup dan bahagia, arraseo?"  
kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa, rasanya seperti bulu yang tertiup angin, begitu ringan dan bebas. dia... mahluk khayangan yang sangat membutuhkan kucing liar sepertiku.  
-

-  
"eh... eh... EEEH!"  
jbur!  
bagus! aku dibawa pulang dan diceburkan di bathup  
"apa apaan ini!" teriakku  
"membersihkanmu, kau kotor dan tidak wangi minku" ucapnya santai.  
"nggak perlu!"  
sruk sruk sruk! rambutku dipijat lembut olehnya. jari2 besarnya menyentuh kulit kepalaku. aneh ya, aku kok merasa nyaman?  
"kau anggap aku apa sih?" tanyaku sebal.  
"harimau yg belum bisa memangsa, kucing kecil, hmm yg imut2 lah" jawabnya sekenanya.  
"i-intinya aku hewan kan?"  
"intinya kau manis Minku"  
manis?  
kurasa bibirnya yg manis, bibir yg sekali lagi menempel ini...  
"mmmhh... ahhh" desahanku melolos, bibirnya menuntutku membalas. aku tidak pernah berciuman jd mana tau harus bagaimana!  
kenyal... seperti mengemut permen... bibirnya manis, makan apa sih dia? tangannya menyingkirkan poniku, mata kami saling menatap dan terus berciuman. tubuhku panas, sesekali memaksa menarik nafas. tanganku berpegangan pada bibir bathup. gemetaran dan kedinginan.  
"lepashhh... ahh" plop! bibir kami menjauh, aku menarik nafas segera. malu sekali rasanya. kenapa dgnku?  
"bilas tubuhmu, aku akan mempersiapkan makan, tetaplah dikamar ini ya? pakai kemeja diatas ranjangku"  
tiba-tiba dia pergi.  
air keran yg mengisi bathup meluber.  
"wa-wajahnya memerah"

BRUK! kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang King size se7en. semua yg dikamar ini terlihat mahal. apa benar dia hidup sendiri saja? kasihan sekali... kalau aku mungkin sudah terbiasa sendirian.  
"apa bajunya pas?"  
dia datang membawa senampan makanan. aku mengangguk malu.  
"makanlah, untuk malam ini kau tidur disini, kamarmu blm kubersihkan"  
aku menelan ludah menatap makanan yg tampak enak dgn asap mengepul.  
"aku tidur di sofa saja... master"ucapku dgn skeptis  
"master?hahaha... ani! aku akan,ah sial...baiklah changminnie, aku penyakitan jd maaf ya kau mengalah"  
aku menatapnya cemas "gwenchana?sakit apa?"  
"entahlah, tapi kalau kau mau kita tidur bareng"  
"JANGAN NGACO DEH!"  
"hahaha kyeopta! minku"  
"aishh! jangan sentuh aku!"  
-

tbc

Makasih yang udah review, maap typo nama se7en kemarin ,huhuhu T.T

Mind to review?

Momo


	3. Chapter 3

**DONT TOUCH ME**

**Se7 min**

**Kayaknya masih main di rate T**

************************************

kenapa... dia membawaku?  
itu artinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu kan?  
pik!mataku terbuka sempurna. wajah seekor anjing berbulu hitam itu sedang menindih tubuhku. menatapku riang.  
kenapa aku disini? ah iyam kemarin Se7en membawaku pulang.  
"pagi Jiro... master sudah bangun ya?"  
"guk!"  
sret!  
apa ini?  
baju apa ini?  
kenapa bentuknya begitu aneh dgn totol loreng?  
"WAAAAA"

drap drap drap  
tidak bisa dipercaya...  
Choi Dongwook ini...  
BRAKK!  
mataku menyalak garang ke arah namja yang sedang membaca koran dengan capucino di tangannya. kakinya menyilang ke depan. sangat santai melihatku yang sedang marah ini.

"DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU PAKAIKAN PADAKU SELAGI AKU TIDUR HAH?"

"Minku!"  
dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari ke arahku. dia menarikku ke pangkuannya. eh?

"glek" aku menelan ludahku. tubuhku terlalu rapat menempel pada se7en. wajahku ditahan kedua telapak tangannya. dia menciumku. menciumku lebih gemas dari kemarin. seperti mencandu. bibir bawahku diemutnya. mataku menutup rapat. kenapa dia?

"eunghh.. mmhh..." tubuhku bergetar merespon tiap kecupan dibibirku. dadaku mendadak sesak tak karuan.  
kuberanikan diri membuka mata. Se7en masih berusaha menikmati tiap inci bibirku. tak lolos.

"ma-master..ahhhh" hal buruk datang tiba-tiba,  
Tubuhku terhempas bebas membentur sofa, dengan sigap ia menahan dan mengunciku,, apa ini?  
benda lembut dan lembab itu menempel dibibirku dg mudah...ia mulai bergerak menyesap bibir atasku

"eunghh" aku berusaha melepaskan diri...  
tidak! kenapa ia begitu kuat?! ia menekan tengkukku  
lidahnya menjilati bibirku meminta masuk..

"aakhhssh"  
sakit! ia menggigitku, dg cepat lidahnya menelusup, menjelajah dan menggelitik ronga mulutku...  
kepalanya bergerak memiring,,

"ckp..nghh" lenguhnya.

"nnnhhh.. mhhh..." desahku lolos... kurasakan sebuah cubitan di bagian puting kiriku. omo?  
"waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"aww!"  
rasakan cakaranku! nggak diragukan lagi, dia memang mesum!

Choi Dongwook...  
"Jiro, makanlah"  
"guk!"  
-bintang tamu minngu ini adalah penyanyi Se7en!-  
kulirik tayangan di tv yang menampilkan wajah Se7en. dia tersenyum kearah kamera, ah sial kenapa dadaku bergemuruh begini? Astaga apa karena hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita aku jadi menyimpang begini? Tapi tiap kali aku melihat wajahnya entah kenapa pipiku mendadak panas dan rasanya menyenangkan tiap dia menggodaku. Aigoo, meskipun hubungan sesama jenis begitu menjijikan tapi kalau begini sih... aissh!  
-selain bakatnya yang langka dia juga memiliki banyak fans yeoja yang terus bertambah-  
tapi... banyak yang bilang dia jenius, kurasa iya... terlihat jelas diwajahnya.  
"lihat tuanmu itu Jiro, apa dia masih bisa punya fans jika tau ada kucing liar dirumahnya?"  
"guk!"  
"kau pernah disentuhnya? dicium?"  
"guk!"  
"hassh! kubunuh kau!"

*inner Jiro: kenapa dia marah padaku?*

*

"minku... nama kecilku benar-benar aneh memang,ck"

aku bermonolog sendiri. jongkok di depan mesin cuci. mengingat baju jelek dan murahan itu membuatku mual. ada yg mengganjal dipikiranku, celana dalamku basah setelah master menyentuhku. Lalu... juniorku... ashhh memalukan sekali...

"memalukan, aku keluar hanya dgn dicium... ini bisa jd kelemahanku kan?"

"guk!"

"aigoo! datang darimana kau hah?!"  
dia mengigit ujung celanaku dan menariknya.

"wae? jangan manja padaku! kita ini musuh abadi tau!"  
*Jiro: kau pikir kau kucing hah?*  
denting piano menghentikanku. kudekati asal suara itu. alunan indah dari tiap tuts yg disentuh baik bersamaan atau bergantian terdengar merdu, menenangkan... ahh.  
krieett! pelan kumasuki ruang musik. mataku menangkap sosok mahluk indah duduk memainkan lagu. kepalanya menunduk, membuat poninya turun kebawah menutupi sebagian matanya. bibirnya sedikit terbuka. jarinya menari diatas tuts piano menjadikan sebuah melody indah.  
"minku?"  
kaget aku.  
"lagu tadi... master yg buat?"  
"bisa dibilang begitu"  
"aku belum pernah menyentuh piano,jadi aku tidak begitu paham,tapi aku suka lagu tadi"  
aku menunduk malu. pasti dia akan menganggapku bodoh.  
"mau coba main? kemarilah"  
jantungku berdebar, ini pasti karna pertama kali meyentuh piano.  
"jangan tegang" dia mengarahkan telunjukku menyentuh tutsnya.  
"suara yg keluar akan bagus kalau kau menekannya dgn lembut"  
ting! benar... aku bisa  
"aku bisa memainkannya master"  
zyut! tangan Se7en mengunciku dari belakang.  
"APAAN SIH JANGAN SENTUH!"  
"duh manisnya"  
"JIJIK TAU! DASAR MESUM! KALAU KAU NGGAK MENUNURKANKU DALAM 2 DETIK AKAN KUCAKAR..."  
"Minku"  
fuh... tubuhku menegang merasakan hembusan nafas Se7en.  
"kau bau susu"  
"ukh! ini karna Jiro!" elakku.  
"manusia,binatang, dan piano itu sama"  
pelukkannya merapat. aku akhirnya bersandar didadanya.

"kalau diperlakukan dgn lembut,dia akan meresponnya"

"hmm" gumamku. dia mencium pipiku lembut.

baru kali ini aku bicara dgn seseorang. baru kali ini bersentuhan dgn seseorang. rasanya aneh...

tbc

makasih reviewnyaa~maaf ga sempet baless

review lagi yaaa ^^

momo


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T TOUCH ME

PART 4

SE7MIN

rated T

changmin POV

paginya aku terbangun seperti menyambutku.  
"kau lagi, seru ya liat orang bangun tidur? sadar tidak sih kau itu berat?!"  
*kkoming: aku sudah diet!*  
"ya ampun sudah siang" kulirik jam dinding yg menunjukkan pukul 10.  
"aku harus bangun"  
set! tanganku menyentuh sesuatu. sebuah buku?  
-PANDUAN BERMAIN PIANO! MUDAH DIMENGERTI/KUCING PUN BISA MENGERTI-  
"mwo?"

drap drap drap  
duk!  
gubrak!  
bruk!  
"Master! master,ini master yang beli" ucapku saat melihat yesung diruang tamu. aku barusan terjatuh gara2 lari terlalu cepat.  
"Ya! jangan lari donk. nanti kau terluka!" dia buru2 mendekatiku dan jongkok dihadapanku.  
"habisnya ini sih..." gerutuku.  
"kau bilang ingin bisa main piano kan?aku beli itu barusan"  
dia mendengarkanku...  
"pianonya boleh kusentuh"  
"boleh. malam ini aku kerja boleh gunakan sesukamu"  
"Jinjja?! whoaa daebak! aku main piano! nanti ajari aku ya?"kuangkat tinggi buku itu. senangnyaa~  
"iya iya"  
*se7en: ngomong2 dia ga sadar kugendong hehehe*

"begini?"  
Choi Dongwook... memberiku kehidupan baru  
"do dan mi"  
"ya! sikumu jangan kaku"  
"cerewet sekali!"  
"hahh... kucing jenis apa sih kau?"  
"kenapa kau masih membahas tentang kucing sih?!"  
"hahaha"  
tidak lagi sendiri...  
tapi bersama seseorang...  
"YA! jangan suka mencuri ciumanku dasar mesum!"

"minku, jalan-jalan yuk?"  
"bukannya ada interview?"  
pagi ini yesung amat bersemangat dia terlihat tampan dgn kaos hitam dan blazer biru dipadukan jeans.  
"kita bisa kembali sebelum itu,yuk!"  
kupikir sedikit refresing tak apa.  
"minku"  
"ne?"  
"kau mau dirantai?"  
"NGGAK BUTUH!"

"GUK GUK GUK"  
"YA! jangan cepat2! tunggu!" nafasku hampir putus mengejar Jiro.  
"waa imutnya" master mesum itu malah sibuk berfoto. "Jiro kuat banget padahal kecil"  
"waktu kupungut dia masih anjing kecil"  
eh?  
"dia anjing buangan,ga bisa pulang. rasanya seperti aku yg dulu,jadi kupungut dia"  
"orang tuamu?"  
"ada kok, tapi kami tidak tinggal bersama. ah sudah waktunya,kajja!"

"minku bisa kau ambilkan dasi dilemariku?"  
aku membuka pintu lemari dan mencari rak bagian dasi. begitu banyak dasi disana kupilihkan marun untuk menjodohkan jas semi formal merah darahnya. asal tau saja jantungku terus berdebar melihat se7en begitu tampannya.  
aku memang tampan sih, tapi rasanya dia jauh lebih manly dibanding aku.  
"acara apa sih? penting sekali ya?" tanyaku. dia sedang merapikan poninya di depan cermin. se7en bukan pesolek tapi dia punya selera tinggi pada penampilannya. tanpa jas keren itupun dia membuatku kacau begini.

"wae? aku seperti membayngkan anak kucing yg ingin dimanjakan sebelum masternya pergi"  
"YA!" tetap saja dia sedikit kurang ajar.

"sebenarnya dimana rumahmu master?"

"disini tentu saja"

"maksudku rumah tempatmu dilahirkan"

dia berhenti. menatapku dari refleksi cermin dgn senyuman tipis.

"aku tidak tau harus pulang kemana, orangtuaku hanya peduli pd permainan pianoku,aku dibawa ke italia saat umur 5tahun dan sendirian"

"jahat sekali" gumamku. dia menatapku dan menarikku kepelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"lepas master"ucapku lemah. jujur ini nyaman sekali.

"dan saat aku kembali tidak ada yang berubah.. sejak saat itu aku tidak mau kembali kesana"  
hangat..  
pelukan ini membawaku kembali hidup.  
kau bilang 'kalau memperlakukan dgn baik nanti di akan merespon' tapi diperlakukan lembut begini aku malah jadi ngga tau harus bagaimana. apa yg harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?

"aku langsung pergi ya,jangan lupa tutup pintu, kalau ada sesuatu hubungi aku"  
aku mengangguk. mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan.

"master!"

"ng?"  
"selamat jalan"

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur bareng?"  
"amitamit! pergi sana!"  
"hahaha aku pergi ya?jangan tidur di sof-mhh"  
aku sudah melakukannya, menciumnya. ah memalukan!  
"arraseo!" teriakku sambil membuang wajah karena dia terus menatapku lama.

"baiklah, oh minku hari ini.."  
"wae?"  
"ani, bukan apa-apa, paii!"  
kenapa sih dia?  
ga jelas begitu.

tik tik tik  
detik jarum jam terus kuamati sejak se7en pergi.

"lama...katanya mau pulang jam 9"  
aku mengeluh panjang, sekarang jam 11 lewat.

"dia mampir kemana sih?" tanyaku pada Jiro. anjing itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. aku menunduk. dadaku sakit rasanya. set! aku menoleh melihat Jiro yg sedang menatapku penuh tanya. "gwenchana Jiro-yaa, master pasti akan pulang"

"guk!"

"ah! dia bilang kalau ada apa2 telfon saja..."  
tubuhku kaku menatap telfon yg tergeletak di nakas.  
dia akan pulang,kan?  
tadi dia mau bilang apa ya?

'ani, gwenchana'

jangan-jangan...

'minku... sampai jumpa'

'eomma...? eodiga? EOMMA!'

tidak.

eothoke?

seandainya... seandainya dia meninggalkanku dan pergi entah kemana.

drap drap drap (changmin berlari ke pintu)  
kalau sampai Se7en juga nggak pulang...  
BRAK!

"aigoo! kaget aku! waeyo?"

"ah, mian aku terlambat"  
dia bersimpuh dihadapanku. hingga aku dapat melihat refleksi wajahku di mata beningnya. astaga, apa ini?

"aku pulang changmin, saengil chukka hamnida" beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. kakiku melemas dan seketika suhu tubuhku meningkat. Ya Tuhan...

"sudah kuduga kau lupa,aku tau di ktpmu"  
aku memeluk kotak kecil darinya.

"kau..."

"nde?"

"PABBOYA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ULANG TAHUNKU! AKU  
SELALU SAJA MENERIMA SESUATU DARIMU! KALAU KAU BERBUAT BAIK LEBIH DARI INI AKU JADI TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA MEMBALASNYA!"

mataku panas, perasaan didadaku begitu membuncah.

"makanya, sampai aku tahu, jangan biarkan aku sendirian..."  
dia menyentuh wajahku dgn telapak tangannya yg lebar. mengecup keningku lama.

"aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"  
nafasnya menyapu wajahku. menjilat tiap tetes airmataku.  
"karena aku mencintaimu"

mencium lembut kedua pipiku. mataku membulat tak percaya. kata-kata itu begitu membuatku serasa terbang keatas awan. kata termanis yang pernah kudengar. dia membalas cintaku.

"nado... NADO SARANGHAE!"

aku seperti ini, disentuh seperti ini, mencintai seseorang seperti ini menjadi yg pertama bagiku. semoga bisa terus begini...

"master..."  
"panggil aku shichi"  
"shichi hyung... boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"  
"tentu,apa itu?"  
"tidur denganmu..."

TBC

waaaaaa xD  
ga tau lah ini gimana ceritanya...

keep review ya,, pweaseeee ^^


End file.
